Is it a french mistake?
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Et si dans l'épisode " The french mistake" (6X15) , on découvrait que c'était Jensen qui était marié à Misha ;)


_**Hey ! Comment allez vous ? Moi ? Je suis épuisée XD. Je suis dépassée par tous les travaux , vive la deuxième année en haute école mdr….Bref tout ca pour dire que je suis contente de vous retrouver !**_

 _ **Me voici de retour avec un os demandé par ma meilleure amie , ma parabatai *coeur***_

 _ **Elle m'a envoyé une photo et m'a révélé qu'elle aurait adoré que dans l'épisode « The french mistake » , il y ait une scène destiel à la place de la scène entre Jared et Gen (même si elle était hilarante !) , j'avoue que cela m'aurait plu aussi et je suis sûre que nous ne sommes pas les seules donc voici l'un de ses fantasmes !**_

 _ **Sachez que je n'ai pas oublié ceux que vous m'avez demandé , j'y travaille -)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Dean ne comprit pas comment ils avaient apparus là. D'un coup il parlait à Balthazar dans le salon de Bobby et puis la minute d'après , il se retrouvait sur le tournage du série qui racontait l'histoire de leurs vies. Mais qui voulait connaitre leurs histoires sérieusement ? Et surtout qui la regardait ? Apparemment pas beaucoup de monde s'il écoutait Sam.

Déjà le fait que certains avaient lu leurs histoires adaptés en roman par Chuck l'avait étonné , mais c'était encore pire si certaines personnes s'installaient derrière leur petit écran pour regarder leur vie défiler. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas où ils avaient atterris.

Rien n'avait de sens ! Surtout pas cet univers ! Dans ce dernier , il portait le nom de Jensen Ackles et son cadet avait un nom à connotation polonais , Jared Padalecki , mais d'où sortait ce nom ? En résumé , Dean était perdu. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer chez lui.

Donc après s'être échappé des mains de la maquilleuse , ils s'étaient éclipsés tous les deux en dehors du plateau de tournage. Dean crut remettre son diner lorsqu'il vit l'état de Baby , mais ces mecs étaient des putains d'enfoirés ! Ils avaient appris tellement de choses sur leurs fausses personnalités et maintenant Dean avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Ils devaient partir d'ici et tout de suite ! Quoi de mieux que de prendre l'Impala. Sauf que cette dernière se mit à faire un bruit bizarre pour le plus grand étonnement de Dean. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait ? Elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant ! Il souffla tout en essayant de la faire avancer , il tapa sur le volant lorsqu'un pré pubère les arrêtèrent devant la barre de signalisation pour sortir.

\- Monsieur Ackles ! Monsieur Ackles.

\- Je vais lui faire ravaler sa langue s'il continue à m'appeler comme ça ! dit Dean d'un ton énervé.

\- Dean ! le réprimanda Sam.

Dean ouvrit la fenêtre pour entendre que ce que le jeune homme avait à lui dire.

\- Monsieur Ackles , s'il vous plait sortez de la voiture. On ne doit pas l'utiliser celle-là. Si vous voulez sortir du set , Cliff est à votre disposition.

\- Cliff ? demanda Sam.

\- Votre garde du corps .. répondit-il étonné.

\- Ah oui , pardonnez-moi. Vous savez où il se trouve ?

-Je l'ai vu tout près de votre caravane Monsieur.

\- Merci ! remercia le cadet.

Sam n'attendit pas plus longtemps et prit le bras de son ainé pour le guider vers la caravane. Ils virent un homme très imposant se tenir contre . Ce fut Sam qui l'interpella.

\- Cliff ?

\- Ouais Jared ?

\- Est-ce vous pourriez nous emmener en dehors d'ici ?

\- Pas de soucis , on va où vous voulez ?

Les Winchesters suivirent alors le garde du corps à travers le plateau. Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant un grand 4x4 noir. Ils montèrent tous les deux à l'arrière du véhicule.

Cliff sortit d'abord du plateau et ils se retrouvèrent sur la route. Dean regarda les alentours , tentant de reconnaitre la région mais aucun endroit ne lui vint en tête. Mais où étaient-ils ?

Il resta attentif aux plaques et il tapa sur le bras de Sam lorsqu'il vit la plaque indiquant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Vancouver.

\- On est même pas aux Etats-Unis…râla-t-il.

Son frère ne répondit rien mais il sut qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsque Cliff intervint.

\- Je vous emmène où ?

\- Euh .. répondit Dean , pris de court.

\- Emmène nous chez Jensen.

\- Euh pas de soucis…Je savais pas que cela allait mieux entre vous.

\- Oh ben si tout va bien ! répondit Dean.

\- Oui tout a fait , on va travailler sur nos scripts.

Cliff ne parut pas convaincu mais il ne dit rien , il hocha tout simplement la tête. Ils prirent une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour y arriver. Il ouvrit la barrière électrique et les entra dans la résidence. Les deux chasseurs firent les gros yeux lorsqu'ils virent l'immensité de la demeure.

\- Attends , je vis seul là dedans ?

\- Euh je sais pas mais tu as pas le sens de la démesure en tout cas.

\- Ta gueule Sam.

Ils montèrent les quelques marches qui donnaient sur la porte d'entrée. Dean prit le trousseau de clés qu'il avait trouvé dans sa caravane et testa toute les clés. Quand il trouva enfin la bonne , ils purent rentrer dans la maison du fameux « Jensen Ackles ».

Dean n'en crut pas ses yeux , cette baraque était immense ! Et une chose qu'il pouvait dire au sujet de son autre lui était que ce dernier était fort imbu de lui-même , en témoignait les nombreux photoshoot le représentant au mur.

Il crut s'étouffer en voyant la taille du salon , il n'avait jamais un plafond aussi haut que ça.

\- En tout cas il ne se fait pas chier le mec.. s'exclama Sam.

\- Tu l'as dit !

Dean ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arriva lorsqu'il tomba à la renverse , il atterrit sur le tapis du salon. Il ouvrit les yeux et gémit d'inconfort lorsqu'une grosse langue râpeuse lui lécha l'entièreté de la pommette. Il essaya de repousser le mastodonte qui lui avait grimpé dessus mais sans succès.

\- Sam.. un peu d'aide merde.

Sam réussit à s'arrêter de rire pour l'aider avec l'animal. Dean parvint enfin à se lever , il épousseta son pantalon et grimace lorsqu'il vit l'énorme pitbull lui faire face.

\- Je crois que ton chien Zeppelin est bien content de te revoir..

\- C'est quoi cette merde , j'ai un chien sérieusement ?

\- Beh apparemment.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il vit Sam s'extasier devant son chien. Dean sursauta lorsqu'une voix brisa le silence qui errait dans la pièce.

\- Hey chéri , je t'ai pris des fleurs.

Dean se retourna devant la voix grave qui venait de résonner dans la pièce. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux et sa bouche forma un énorme O sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- CASS ?! demanda Sam d'un air surpris.

\- Hahaha très bonne blague Jared , on ne s'en lasse jamais pas vrai. Bref , comment s'est passée ta journée chéri ?

\- M…Moi ? questionna Dean d'une petite voix.

Le brun s'approcha de Dean en souriant et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Dean resta stoïque , le bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement.

Le nouvel arrivant ne dit rien face à la réaction du texan et s'assit sur le bord du canapé. Dean regarda tour à tour « Castiel » et Sam , avant d'arrêter son regard sur son cadet.

\- Att.. Moi… Je..Mec je suis marié au faux Castiel ? demanda-t-il d'une petite aigue.

Dean eut un sursaut lorsque le faux Castiel éclata de rire. Les deux frères se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

\- En fait , c'est Misha tu sais , juste au cas ou tu n'aurais pas lu le contrat de mariage avant de le signer … répliqua le fameux Misha , un sourire en coin.

\- Misha ? demanda Sam.

Misha fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux , bon sang ?

\- Mais oui , tu.. tu n'es pas Castiel n'est ce pas…Tu es l'acteur qui joue Castiel… dit Sam , d'un air nerveux.

\- Oui aux dernières nouvelles.. se moqua Misha. Bref , qu'est ce que tu fais là Jared ?

\- Je passais dire bonjour..

\- Ah ? Ca va mieux entre vous ? questionna-t-il en regardant le blond.

Dean se sentit nerveux face au regard perçant de son mari… meilleur ami. Il hocha la tête par réflexe et feignit un sourire.

\- Bon je dois aller à une réunion pour Random Acts.. Je reviendrais tard , ne m'attends pas pour te coucher.. sourit-il.

Dean opina du chef et Misha s'approcher pour déposer un baiser délicat sur ces lèvres. Dean ne remarqua pas qu'il y répondit , Misha s'éloigna après quelques instants de lui.

.

Sam s'était endormi . Dean en profitait donc pour faire le tour de la maison. Elle était immense ! Même en travaillant toute une vie , il n'était même pas sur de pouvoir se la payer ! Ce Jensen devait vraiment être talentueux.

Il but une gorgée de sa bière et arriva dans une chambre. Un grand lit était placé au milieu ,des draps noir le recouvrait. La pièce était très bien décorée , il s'y avança. Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard et il s'arrêta sur le cadre qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet. Il prit le cadre entre ses mains et regarda la photo. Cette dernière représentait Misha et son double , ils se tenaient tous les deux les mains et se faisaient un câlin , un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Dean ne put retenir le sourire qui traversa son visage , il avait d'abord été surpris de savoir que son double aimait un homme. Mais plus il restait ici et plus il se sentait bien dans ce rôle, quand Misha l'avait embrassé tout à l'heure , son estomac s'était tout retourné et il avait apprécié..

Pourtant il n'avait jamais eu l'idée d'embrasser Castiel mais pourtant cela avait semblé tellement naturel avec l'acteur.

\- Oh tu es encore réveillé ?

Dean se retourne en un coup de vent , Misha était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Il était habillé d'une chemise bleue , ouvert sur le dessus et d'une veste en cuir. Il était absolument époustouflant dans cette tenue et c'est vrai que tout lui allait , aussi bien l'imperméable de Castiel que ceci.

\- Euh… ouais j'avais pas sommeil..dit-il d'une voix grave.

\- Tu m'attendais , avoue.. répliqua-t-il d'un ton taquin.

\- Je…

\- Qu'est ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta Misha.

Il s'était rapproché de lui et avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches , Dean sentait une chaleur se répandre à cet endroit. Son regard se perdit dans le bleu céruléen de son compagnon.

\- Je suis juste fatigué. Rassura-t-il.

\- Longue journée ?

\- Oui , on a beaucoup tourné. mentit-il.

Il s'en voulut de mentir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix ! Il n'allait pas dire à cet homme qu'il était fatigué de toutes les merdes qui lui arrivaient depuis des années. Il ferma les yeux lorsque Misha posa sa main sur sa joue. Il se laissa aussi aller lorsqu'il l'embrassa doucement.

Il ne savait pas si c'était le changement de monde qui le changeait mais il en avait marre de se poser mille questions. Il se sentait bien à cet instant précis , dans l'étreinte offerte par Misha.

Il pencha la tête et l'acteur approfondit le baiser. Il ouvrit la bouche et mêla leurs deux langues ensemble. Il gémit lorsqu'elles se mélangèrent. Misha posa sa main sur le derrière de sa tête et le rapprocha de lui.

Dean sentit les doigts de Misha se faufiler en dessous de son t-shirt. Après quelques instants , Misha voulut lui enlever mais Dean l'arrêta en prenant ses mains, il les éloigna.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça , pas à Castiel. Ce n'était pas Misha qu'il avait l'impression d'embrasser ici, mais Lui. S'il allait jusqu'au bout avec l'acteur , il aurait l'impression de le trahir. Misha aussi le prenait pour un autre , il n'était pas Jensen..

\- Jensen ?

\- Je suis désolé..Je suis vraiment fatigué.

\- Je comprends.. Excuse moi.C'est vrai que tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi..toi aussi

Misha se colla à lui pour le serrer , Dean l'accueillit dans ses bras et posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Misha s'éloigna au bout de quelques instants , Dean répondit au petit bisou qu'il déposa sur sa bouche.

L'acteur enleva sa chemise , révélant un corps finement musclé. Dean déglutit et secoua la tête pour s'enlever l'image de sa tête. Il quitta la pièce , il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il s'appuya contre le mur dans le couloir , il devait reprendre ses esprits avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Quand il fut calmé , il se tourna pour rentrer dans la pièce. Misha était relevé dans le lit , le regard profondément inquiet.

\- Ca va ?

\- Euh… oui. Oui ca va , j'ai été me rafraichir.

Misha hocha de la tête et tapota le coté droit du lit pour l'inviter à y entrer. Dean s'éxécuta et releva la couverture , il se coucha sur le dos , fixant le plafond. Il essaya de ne pas sursauter lorsque le mari de son double , posa sa tête sur son torse. Il déposa sa main sur son pectoral et y joua du doigt.

Dean saisit délicatement sa main pour l'arrêter et lui caressa les doigts. Misha ne se rendit pas compte de son subterfuge et leva la tête pour déposer un baiser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il souffla et encercla l'acteur entre ses bras. Il s'endormit assez rapidement cette nuit là , il ne remarqua pas qu'il pria Castiel toute la nuit.

Il se réveilla doucement le lendemain et il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit une douleur dans le bas de son dos.

\- Dean ? entendit-il.

Il fronça les sourcils , les yeux toujours clos. Attendez.. Ce n'était pas la voix de Sam , ni celle de Misha. Cela ne pouvait être que.. ?

Il ouvrit les yeux rapidement , il tomba directement sur le visage plus qu'inquiet de son ange gardien qui était penché sur lui.

\- Cass ?

\- Dean ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Je…

Il était perdu , comment est-ce qu'il avait atterri là alors qu'il y a quelques heures il était dans un univers parallèle ?

Castiel comprit tout de suite son regard perdu et répondit à sa question muette.

\- Je suis venu vous cherchez , tu m'as prié plusieurs fois durant la nuit et j'ai su vous retrouvez. Balthazar ne m'avait pas parlé de son plan de vous envoyez dans cet univers pour cacher la clé.

\- Quelle clé ? demanda-t-il perdu. Où est Sam ?

\- Celle qu'il avait glissé dans ta poche avant de vous envoyer la bas. Il est parti chercher à manger en ville.

Il se leva du lit et tourna le dos au chasseur. Il semblait tendu , Dean se releva rapidement du lit.

\- Cass ?

\- Oui ? dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Ce que tu as vu c'est .. ce n'était pas..

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! dit-il d'une voix plus grave.

\- Ta réaction me prouve le contraire Cass..

\- Je n'ai à dire la dessus. C'est vrai que cela était assez perturbant de te retrouver dans les bras du mon double alternatif mais tu fais ce que tu veux Dean.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé Cass..

Il essayait depuis quelques minutes de le retourner face à lui , il fit le tour mais Castiel dévia le regard rapidement. Il tourna la tête , de sorte à ne plus le regarder.

\- Je dois y aller , j'ai des choses à faire au Paradis.

\- Arrête de fuir Cass , merde ! se fâcha-t-il.

Il recula d'un pas lorsqu'il vit le regard colérique de son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et s'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien , il aurait déjà pris les jambes à son cou.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout des malades Dean !

\- De la charité.. fit-il remarquer d'une voix basse.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ? dit-il toujours agressif.

\- Laisse tomber.. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de te buter pendant 5 petites secondes. Ce voyage a été un déclic pour moi d'accord ? répliqua-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

\- Quoi ? Tu as réalisé que tu pouvais aimer un homme.. dit-il d'un ton acide.

\- Effectivement..

\- Mhm , c'est bien tant mieux pour toi.

Dean sentit son cœur se blesser lorsqu'il vit le regard blessé de Castiel , l'ange n'avait pas su détourner assez rapidement la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas.

\- Cass.. Ce voyage m'a ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses..

Castiel hocha de la tête , visiblement pressé que cette discussion se termine pour qu'il puisse partir.

\- Que je suis amoureux…

\- Je suis content pour toi Dean. Tu auras enfin l'occasion de vivre quelque chose de vrai et d'être heureux…

Sa voix venait de vaciller sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Dean sourit devant son air.

\- Je suis soulagé que tu sois content pour nous Cass , j'avais peur que tu prennes mal l'idée qu'un humain soit amoureux de toi.. taquina-t-il.

Dean rit lorsqu'il vit la palette d'émotions passés sur le visage de l'être céleste. Il passa de l'incompréhension , puis l'étonnement et enfin la joie. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit.

L'ange du jeudi s'approcha rapidement de lui et lui prit la bouche amoureusement. Dean sourit tout en répondant à son baiser. Le Winchester ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque Castiel l'attrapa par les hanches pour le coller à lui.

Dean se rapprocha encore plus de lui lorsque Castiel mêla leurs langues ensemble. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre , limite soudés. On aurait dit que leurs âmes fusionnaient.

Castiel le colla au mur brutalement et Dean ne put retenir le cri rauque qui lui traversa la gorge lorsque Castiel se frotta contre lui. L'ainé sentait déjà depuis quelques minutes , une érection lui déformer le pantalon. Dean avait des bouffées de chaleurs , il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Tout était tellement bon , tellement fort. Pourtant Dean avait envie de rire car ils étaient toujours habillés et ils ne faisaient rien d'extraordinaire et pourtant le chasseur n'avait jamais été aussi excité de sa vie. Alors c'était ça faire l'amour ?

\- Putain Cass.. C'est.. haleta-t-il.

\- Je t'aime tellement Dean.. SI tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de faire ça..

Dean gémit en collant sa tête contre le mur , il n'en pouvait plus. Tout était trop intense , il avait l'impression qu'il allait explosé , Castiel était partout , dans sa bouche , dans son ventre , sur ses hanches , contre son sexe…Il ne sut dire quand est ce que tout cela éclata dans un feu d'artifice mais il jouit en hurlant le prénom de son ange gardien.

Cette simple vision permit à Castiel de venir à son tour , serrant Dean de toute ses forces contre lui. Dean peinait à reprendre son souffle , il respirait très rapidement. Castiel releva le regard rapidement , il l'embrassa longuement sur le front et s'éloigna de lui.

\- A plus tard Dean.

\- Cass.. Mais..attends..

Castiel venait tout juste de partir lorsque Sam entra dans la pièce , les bras chargés de sachet de nourriture. Dean déglutit et grimaça lorsqu'il sentit que son boxer était tout collant.

\- Dean ? Tu as vu Cass ?

\- Euh oui..

\- Il t'a tout expliqué alors ?

\- Hum hum…

\- Ca va tu as l'air bizarre ?

\- Tout va bien , je vais prendre une douche.

\- D'accord , comme tu veux. Je t'attends pour manger.

Dean se faufila rapidement dans la salle de bain. Il s'appuya contre le porte, un sourire traversa son visage lorsqu'il repensa au moment passé avec Castiel.

 _« C'est quand tu veux l'angelot ! »_ pensa-t-il tout en se déshabillant.

Il ne vit pas Castiel dans pièce , le grand sourire aux lèvres , les dents pincées sur sa lèvre , frémissant d'envie. Castiel s'éclipsa par la suite, pleins d'images en tête.

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura fait plaisir et surtout à toi Camille ! *coeur*_**

 ** _Je vous aime fort et je vous dit à bientôt !_**


End file.
